dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Kadir Suleiman
|image = |caption = |fullname = Kadir Suleiman |nicknames = Rais |age = |gender = Male |nationality = |family = Hassan Suleiman |status = Deceased |hair = |eyes = |height = |weight = |occupation = |affiliations = |partner = |appearances = Dying Light |actor = }}Kadir SuleimanDying Light: Awakening, better known as Rais, is a character who serves as the main antagonist and final boss of Dying Light. Biography Harran Outbreak A local political figure, Kadir attempted to keep the peace among the populace during the Harran virus outbreak.Dying Light: Awakening At some point in time there was an attempt to evacuate him from the city. Kadir lost his brother, Hassan Suleiman in a "infected related incident". Angry over the loss his brother, Kadir blamed the GRE for his death and stole a file, codenamed "Tempest". The file contained a incomplete synthesis of a possible cure for the Harran virus. He used the file as a bargaining chip against the the GRE. He threatened to expose the GRE using the file if anything happened to him. Kadir sent the file to someone he trusted with the order to release the information on the file if he was killed. Afterward, Kadir retreated underground and took a leadership position with the Bandits, one of the two factions warring in the city, and renamed himself "Rais". Using his new status as a warlord, he would send his men out to recover GRE DROPs which contained Antizin, hoarding them and "gouging the hell out of anybody who wants to buy some". Traits and personality Suleiman appears as a sadistic, violent individual. He takes pleasure in using aggressive measures to obtain what he wants, and he doesn't hesitate in using lethal force to take down any complications. He is extremely manipulative and often forces others to bend to his will, showing an irrational behavior. It is possible that these violent traits come from a mental instability, or a lust for complete dominance. Rais constantly hoards Antizin from air drops, then selling it to other parties for an extreme price. This exposes his hunger for power and greed for wealth. He also fools desperate survivors to run errands for him in exchange for goods, but then denies them what was promised. Rais will punish his soldiers for mishaps, and usually murders, injures or dismembers them for small failures. Once, he is seen with a rifle, and shoots the arm of his soldier who is drinking alcohol. Later, Crane manages to get in range of, and punch Rais; Instead of punishing Crane himself, he takes an assault rifle and kills the two soldiers who were supposed to restrain Crane. Rais starts out as a philosophical villain that is cold and ruthless to everyone, even his own men. By the end of the game, he becomes a mocking troll constantly taunting Crane. Lampshaded by Crane who gets more annoyed with Rais talking than anything else as the story progresses. At the end, Crane becomes so annoyed by Rais, he is willing to forget about getting revenge. It's the actions by Rais that forces the final battle between them. References ru:Кадыр Сулеман pl:Kadir "Rais" Suleiman Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Fight